whpnpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Magieregeln
Im folgenden Artikel sind alle notwendigem Zusatzregeln für frischgebackene Magiercharakter, Charaktere im Begriff einer magischen Umschulung, Zauber und deren Verwendung, sowie Machtkanalisierung zusammengefasst. Der Artikel mag zunächst sehr umfangreich erscheinen, aber da all diese Informationen fast ausschließlich nur für Zauberkundige interessant sind und alle dazugehörigen Themenbereiche eng miteinander verbunden sind, scheint es am sinnvollsten diese in einem Artikel zu bündeln, als viele einzelne Artikel mit etlichen Links zu verknüpfen. Arkane Magie & Zauberei Die Magie ist in der Alten Welt eine mächtige Kraft. Viele betrachten jene, die die Winde der Magie zu kontrollieren trachten und sie zu arkanen Zaubern weben, mit Angst und Ehrfurcht. Das Manipulieren der Winde und der Einsatz von Zaubern ist mit Risiken behaftet - Zauber können nach hinten losgehen oder der Zauberanwender kann die Kontrolle über die Macht verlieren, die er kanalisiert hat und dadurch Stress, Wunden oder Schlimmeres erleiden. Arkane Zauber im Warhammer-Fantasy-Rollenspiel werden durch Macht mit Energie erfüllt. Magieanwender sammeln Macht an, indem sie die Winde der Magie kanalisieren und diese anschließend zum Zaubern einsetzen. Je mächtiger ein Zauber ist, desto mehr Macht erfordert sein Einsatz logischerweise. Dank ihrer Ausbildung erlernen die Akademiemagier sicherere Möglichkeiten, Macht zu kanalisieren und Zauber einzusetzen, aber das Zaubern ist niemals eine narrensichere Angelegenheit ohne jegliche Gefahren. Magieanwender ohne formelle Ausbildung wie Magiedilettanten oder Hexen können oft erstaunlich große Mengen von Macht kanalisieren, müssen aber mit einem noch wesentlich höheren Risiko kämpfen, dass es zu einem Zauberpatzer kommt oder ein Zauber nach hinten losgeht. Das Kanalisieren von Macht In gewisser Weise könnte man einen Magieanwender als eine Art Batterie für magische Macht betrachten, die sich immer wieder aufladen kann. Ein Magieanwender absorbiert die Winde der Magie im Laufe der Zeit ganz automatisch. Die WK eines Magieanwenders definiert die Machtmenge, bei der er im Gleichgewicht ist. Wenn ein Magieanwender also momentan über die gleiche Menge an Macht verfügt, wie sein Wert auf Willenskraft beträgt, so befindet er sich im Gleichgewicht. Wenn seine Macht unter seiner Willenskraft liegt, lädt sie sich langsam auf, bis sie die Willenskraft erreicht. Wenn seine Macht über seiner WK liegt, verflüchtigt sich die überschüssige Macht langsam, außer der Magieanwender verfügt über irgendeine Möglichkeit, die zusätzliche Macht, die durch seinen Verstand und Körper strömt, zu beherrschen. Wenn die Menge an Macht, die der Magieanwender momentan kanalisiert, viel höher als seine Willenskraft ist, so riskiert er einen gefährlichen Rückschlag, da sein Verstand und sein Körper die große Menge Macht nicht halten kann und sie daher versucht, sich gewaltsam einen Weg zu bahnen, um seinen Körper wieder zu verlassen. Ein derartiger Rückschlag kann Erschöpfung oder gar Wunden beim Magieanwender verursachen. Wenn ein Charakter über Macht unter seinem Gleichgewicht verfügt, so erhält er am Ende seines Zuges einen Punkt Macht. Verfügt ein Charakter über Macht, die über seinem Gleichgewicht ist, so verliert er am Ende seines Zuges einen Punkt Macht (kann dies jedoch durch ein zusätzliches Manöver verhindern, s.u.). Ein Magieanwender überprüft während einer Erholungsphase sein Gleichgewicht und erhält oder verliert bei dem Versuch seines Körpers, ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen, Macht. Im Erzählmodus kann man davon ausgehen, dass der Körper eines Magieanwenders rasch in den Zustand des Gleichgewichts zurückkehrt, außer spezielle Bedingungen, die durch die Geschichte vorgegeben sind, verhindern dies. Gleichermaßen kann man davon ausgehen, dass sich ein Magieanwendern normalerweise im Zustand des Gleichgewichts befindet, wenn das Spiel vom Erzähl- in den Begegnungsmodus wechselt. Um rasch zusätzliche Macht zu erlangen, nutzt ein Magieanwender die Aktion Macht kanalisieren. Die Aktion erfordert einen Wurf auf Kanalisieren, einer Fertigkeit, die auf Willenskraft basiert. Auf der Aktionskarte ist detailliert angeführt, wie viel Macht der Magieanwender bei welchem Resultat generiert. Überschüssige Macht Magieanwender können gefahrlos doppelt so viel Macht speichern, wie ihre WK beträgt. Sie müssen sich allerdings konzentrieren, damit die Macht sich nicht wieder entlädt, um einen Zustand des Gleichgewichts zu erreichen. Regeltechnisch gesehen muss der Magier am Ende seines Zuges ein Manöver dafür aufwenden, die zusätzliche Macht zu kontrollieren, falls er gerade über mehr Macht verfügt als seine Willenskraft. Wenn der Magieanwender nicht dazu in der Lage ist, dieses Manöver aufzuwenden oder es schlicht und einfach nicht aufwenden will, so verliert er einen Punkt Macht. Magieanwender können sogar versuchen, noch mehr Macht in ihrem Körper zu speichern, allerdings ist das Risiko hoch. Wenn ein Magieanwender mehr Macht hat als seine doppelte WK, so riskiert er beständig eine Katastrophe. Der Magieanwender muss ein Manöver aufwenden und erleidet zusätzlich 1 Stress, um die zusätzliche Macht zu erhalten. Machtentladung Wenn ein Magieanwender mehr Macht als seine doppelte Willenskraft hat und das dafür erforderliche Manöver nicht aufwendet oder den Punkt Stress nicht erleidet, so entlädt sich alle überschüssige Macht augenblicklich. Die Macht des Magieanwenders kehrt zum Gleichgewicht zurück. Für jeden Punkt Macht, den der Magieanwender auf diesem Weg verloren hat, erleidet er einen Punkt Erschöpfung. Außerdem muss der Magieanwender je Punkt macht über seiner doppelten WK, der sich gerade entladen hat, einen Pechwürfel werfen. Für jeden Misserfolg erleidet er eine Wunde und für jedes Hemmnis einen Punkt Stress. Machtverlust Manche Effekte können einen Charakter zwingen, Macht zu verlieren. Dies ist etwas anderes als der bewusste Einsatz von Macht zum Zaubern. Bei manchen Zaubern verliert ein SC auch Macht, wenn er Hemmnisse oder Chaossterne erzielt. Dann wird immer zuerst die Macht aufgewendet, die für das Einsetzen des Zaubers erforderlich ist. Anschließend werden die zusätzlichen Effekte abgewickelt. Wenn ein Charakter gezwungen ist, Macht zu verlieren, wird diese sofort verbraucht. Verfügt der Charakter nicht über so viel Macht, wie er verlieren muss, so wird seine Macht auf 0 reduziert, und er erleidet 1 Punkt Stress. Keine Macht zu verlieren... Wenn ein Charakter bereits auf 0 Macht ist und ihn ein Effekt dazu zwingt, Macht zu verlieren, wird die Sache richtig unangenehm. Der SC muss sofort einen Wurf auf Disziplin machen. Dabei werden der Würfelzusammenstellung so viele Herausforderungswürfel hinzugefügt, wie der Charakter Macht verlieren würde. Ist der Wurf ein Erfolg, so erleidet der Charakter nur 1 Stress. Scheitert er, erleidet der Charakter 1 Stress und erhält eine vorübergehende Geisteskrankheit mit dem Merkmal Chaos oder Trauma. Der Spieler platziert so viele Universalmarker auf der Wahnsinnskarte, wie der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Disziplin-Wurfs beträgt. Gleichgewicht Ein Magieanwender, der so viel Macht wie WK hat, befindet sich im Gleichgewicht. Dies ist der natürliche "Ruhezustand" aller Magier. Alle Magieanwender streben zum Gleichgewicht, und das Spiel geht davon aus, dass sie sich immer im Gleichgewicht befinden, wenn ihre gegenwärtige Macht nicht klar definiert ist, etwa (meist) im Erzählmodus und zu Beginn einer Begegnung. Am Ende des Zuges erhält ein Charakter, dessen Macht niedriger ist als sein Gleichgewicht, einen Punkt Macht. Ein Charakter, dessen Macht größer ist als sein Gleichgewicht, verliert einen Punkt, wenn er kein Manöver dazu verwendet, den Machtüberschuss zu kontrollieren, wie es im Abschnitt über überschüssige Macht beschrieben wird. Auf die gleiche Weise streben Charaktere während einer Erholungsphase dem Gleichgewicht zu und verlieren oder erhalten Macht, als wäre es das Ende ihres Zuges. Beispiel: Hilde, eine Himmelsmagierin mit WK 4, hat einen Machtwert von 4. Sie befindet sich im Gleichgewicht und muss nichts Besonderes unternehmen, um diesen Machtpegel zu halten. Später setzt sie ''Macht kanalisieren ein und erhält 2 Punkte Macht. Sie hat nun 6 Macht und liegt über ihrem Gleichgewicht. Wenn sie nicht einen Teil ihrer Macht durch einen Zauber ausgibt oder ein Manöver dafür aufwendet, die Macht unter Kontrolle zu halten, wird sie am Ende ihres Zuges 1 Punkt Macht verlieren, was sie auf einen Wert von 5 und näher an ihr Gleichgewicht bringt.'' Hilde setzt dann einen Zauber ein, der sie 3 Macht kostet, was sie auf einen Wert von 2 bring. Ihre Macht liegt nun unter ihrem Gleichgewicht, und sie erhält am Ende ihres Zuges 1 Punkt Macht, was sie auf einen Wert von 3 und näher an ihr Gleichgewicht bringt. Zaubern Das Kanalisieren ist nur der erste Schritt, wenn man zaubern will. Sobald ein Magieanwender über ausreichend Macht verfügt, um den gewünschten Zauber zu wirken, muss er diese konzentrieren und so dem Zauber Form geben. Um einen Zauber zu wirken, wählt der Charakter die entsprechende Aktion aus. Der Charakter muss alle Voraussetzungen für den Zauber erfüllen. So muss er beispielsweise über die erforderliche Macht verfügen. Bei den meisten Zaubern würfelt der Magieanwender Zauberkunde, eine Fertigkeit, die auf Intelligenz basiert. Die Ergebnisse des Zaubers sind in der jeweiligen Beschreibung angeführt und hängen natürlich vom Resultat des Wurfs ab. Bei manchen Zaubern würfelt man auf andere Fertigkeiten, es gibt sogar Zauber, die automatisch funktionieren. Arkane Magieanwender kanalisieren zuerst Macht und wählen dann den Zauber, den sie einsetzen wollen. Da ein Magieanwender zuerst kanalisiert, verfügt er über sehr viel Flexibilität. Der Charakter kann sich entscheiden, so viel oder wenig Macht zu kanalisieren, wie er riskieren will und dann festlegen, wie er die für das Zaubern gesammelte Macht weiterverwendet. Der Magieanwender muss noch nicht entscheiden, welchen Zauber er später einsetzen wird, wenn er beginnt Macht zu kanalisieren. So können Magieanwender ihre Grenzen besser ausreizen. Dies steht für die Gefahren, die es mit sich bringt, die Winde der Magie einzusetzen, aber auch für die Flexibilität, mit der sich der Magieanwender ganz der Situation anpassen kann. Diese Flexibilität birgt allerdings Risiken. Da ein Magieanwender so lange kanalisieren kann, wie er will, beziehungsweise so lange er die Macht, die durch seinen Körper strömt, gerade noch beherrschen kann, ist beim Einsetzen von Zaubern ein gutes Abschätzen von Risiken erforderlich. Wenn ein Magier einen Zauber einsetzt wird die Macht, die er dafür aufwendet verbraucht, egal ob der Zauber erfolgreich ist oder nicht. Schnelles Zaubern Normalerweise kann ein Charakter in einer Runde nur eine Aktion ausführen. Ein Magieanwender kann allerdings versuchen, in einer Runde sowohl Macht zu kanalisieren als auch einen Zauber einzusetzen, wenn er bereit ist, ein zusätzliches Risiko einzugehen. Wenn ein Charakter in der gleichen Runde, in der er die Aktion Macht kanalisieren eingesetzt hat, auch noch einen Zauber einsetzen will, so muss er der Würfelzusammenstellung für diesen Zauber einen Herausforderungswürfel hinzufügen. Misslingen arkaner Zauber Arkane Magieanwender gehen ein hohes Risiko ein, wenn sie die Winde nutzen, um einen Zauber mit Energie zu erfüllen. Wenn ein Magieanwender die Winde der Magie kanalisiert, versucht er, den ungezügelten Kräften der Magie und damit dem Chaos seinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Wenn man mit solchen Mächten spielt, erregt man dadurch ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit der Mächte der Verderbnis oder wird zum Opfer entfesselter Chaosenergien. In den meisten Fällen erlangt man die Aufmerksamkeit Tzeentchs, des dunklen Gottes der Magie und Veränderung. Wenn ein arkaner Magieanwender einen oder mehrere Chaosstern auf seinen Wurf auf Zauberkunde erhält, so kann es zu einem gefährlichen Zauberpatzer kommen. Können die Chaossterne anhand der Aktionsbeschreibung abgewickelt werden (d.h. sind bereits spezielle Aktionsresultate für Chaossterne vorgesehen), so werden diese ganz normal abgehandelt, so wie dies bei einer anderen Aktion auch der Fall wäre. Wenn allerdings noch Chaossterne übrigbleiben, nachdem alle Effekte der Aktion, die durch Chaossterne ausgelöst werden, abgewickelt wurden, so muss der Charakter eine Zauberpatzerkarte ziehen. Auf jeder Zauberpatzerkarte sind eine oder mehrere Effekte für den Zauberpatzer angeführt. Der Spieler sucht den Effekt, der der Anzahl der noch übrigen Chaossterne entspricht und setzt sie um. Das geht so lange, bis keine Chaossterne mehr übrig sind. Es wird also unter Umständen eine weitere Zauberpatzerkarte gezogen. Nachdem die Effekte einer Zauberpatzerkarte abgewickelt wurden, wird sie in den Zauberpatzerstapel zurückgelegt und dieser wird neu gemischt. Auch der nächste Magieanwender kann erneut den wirbelnden Chaosenergien zum Opfer fallen. Magieblick Ein Charakter, der über den Magieblick verfügt, kann sich konzentrieren, um zu erkennen, wie die Winde der Magie wehen und die Welt rund um ihn durchdringen. Ein Charakter, der darin ausgebildet ist, kann die verschiedenen Winde identifizieren, die Quellen magischer Auren erkennen, abschätzen, über welche Eigenschaften eine Verzauberung oder ein magischer Gegenstand verfügt und auch einen Zauber identifizieren, während dieser gewirkt wird. Beim Magieblick eines Charakters handelt es sich nicht um eine Fähigkeit, die ständig aktiv ist. Hätte ein Charakter keine Möglichkeit, diese Visionen abzuschotten, er verlöre durch den ungefilterten Ansturm magischer Eindrücke rasch den Verstand. Um sich der Anwesenheit der Magie mittels Magieblick zu öffnen, muss ein Charakter ein Manöver ausführen. Die An- oder Abwesenheit von Magie in der unmittelbaren Umgebung wahrzunehmen oder mächtige magische Effekte in seinem Sichtbereich zu beobachten, ist für einen Charakter, der in den magischen Künsten geschult ist, trivial. Deshalb erfordert es selten auch nur einen Fertigkeitswurf. Der Spieler erklärt einfach, dass sein Charakter seinen Magieblick einsetzt, und der SL erläutert ihm, was er damit sieht. Wenn ein Charakter allerdings genauere Informationen erlangen will, beispielsweise die genaue Quelle einer magischen Aura oder die Farbe des involvierten magischen Windes, oder eine schwache Aura auf Distanz erkennen will und ähnliche Dinge mehr, so hat die Aufgabe einen Schwierigkeitsgrad und erfordert daher auch einen Fertigkeitswurf. * Einfach (1W): Würfe auf Magieblick, um die Farbe einer magischen Aura zu erkennen oder um die einzige Aura in einem Raum zu lokalisieren. * Durchschnittlich (2W): Würfe, um eine magische Aura zu identifizieren, bei der mehr als eine Farbe eine Rolle spielt, zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Auren an einem Ort unterscheiden, an dem mehrere Auren nahe beieinander sind, die Stärke eines magischen Effekts oder einer Aura zu bestimmen oder einen Zauber, den der Charakter kennt, zu identifizieren, während er gewirkt wird. * Schwer (3W): Würfe, um die Natur oder den Zweck einer Verzauberung oder eines magischen Gegenstandes zu bestimmen, eine bestimmte magische Aura in einem Gebiet zu lokalisieren, in dem es vor magischen Auren wimmelt (beispielsweise den einzigen Chaoshexenmeister in einem Raum finden, in dem sich ein Haufen Akademiemagier versammelt hat), einen Zauber, den der Charakter nicht kennt, zu identifizieren, während er gewirkt wird, oder abzuschätzen, wie viel Macht ein Magieanwender momentan in seinem Körper hält. * Sehr schwer (4W): Würfe, um die Anwesenheit von Magie durch ein körperliches Hindernis zu erkennen, wie beispielsweise eine Mauer oder Tür, einen Zauber oder Effekt zu seiner Quelle zurückzuverfolgen, nachdem dieser gewirkt wurde oder die Überreste einer Aura wahrzunehmen, die nicht mehr anwesend ist. In allen Fällen ist es natürlich schwieriger, eine schwache Aura zu erkennen als eine starke. Während alle Magieanwender über eine magische Aura verfügen, wäre es beispielsweise nur möglich, die Aura eines Lehrlings zu erkennen, wenn dieser so nah ist, dass man mit ihm Kontakt hat. Ein Hochmagister hingegen könnte von einem Lichtnimbus in der Farbe seines Windes der Magie umgeben sein, den man noch in mehreren Straßenzügen Entfernung wahrnehmen kann. Hindernisse, die die herkömmliche Sicht behindern, behindern auch den Magieblick. Eine magische Aura ist im Nebel schwieriger wahrzunehmen, wie dies auch bei herkömmlichen Dingen der Fall ist, die der Nebel verhüllt. Ganz allgemein gesprochen kann man davon ausgehen, dass alles, was einen negativen Einfluss auf einen Wurf auf Beobachtung hat, eine ähnliche Auswirkung auf Würfe auf Magieblick hat. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Dunkelheit. Da Auren ein magisches Licht abgeben, ist Magieblick in der Dunkelheit sogar etwas effektiver und bei gleißend hellem Sonnenlicht etwas weniger effektiv. Eine Person, die über Magieblick verfügt, kann sich darauf spezialisieren, wie dies auch bei jeder anderen Fertigkeit der Fall ist. Mögliche Spezialisierungen sind unter anderem nach Wind, Zauber identifizieren, Aura lokalisieren, Schwarze Magie, Stärke beurteilen. Haltungen & Zauberkundige Um einen Zauber mit Kraft zu versorgen und einzusetzen benötigt ein Magier genügend Macht. Wenn er nicht über ausreichend Macht verfügt für den gewünschten Zauber verfügt, muss er zuerst mehr Macht sammeln, indem er Macht kanalisieren einsetzt. Dafür ist ein WK-Wurf erforderlich. Mit einem erfolgreichen Wurf erzeugt der Magier Macht, die er gleich einsetzen kann, um Zauber zu wirken, oder für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in seinem Körper speichern kann. Wenn der Magier dabei einen oder mehrere Haltungs- statt Wertewürfeln einsetzt, so kann dies das Resultat stark beeinflussen. Die vorsichtige Haltung Ein Magier, der vorsichtige Würfel einsetzt, erzeugt normalerweise mehr Erfolge als einer, der sich nur auf Wertewürfel verlässt. Ein Magier, der seine Zauber in der vorsichtigen Haltung einsetzt, erleidet seltener negative Nebeneffekte, allerdings erlangen die Zauber auch langsamer an zusätzlicher Effektivität. Da die vorsichtige Haltung sehr verlässlich eine geringe Menge an Macht erzeugt, ist sie sehr hilfreich, wenn der Magier ohnehin Zauber einsetzen will, die nicht so viel Macht erfordern oder die beim Scheitern besonders schlimme Nebeneffekte haben können. Die vorsichtige Haltung ist auch nützlich, wenn er sich der Grenze an Macht nähert, die er speichern kann. Manche Zauber haben auch zusätzliche positive Effekte, wenn man sie in der vorsichtigen Haltung einsetzt. Die waghalsige Haltung Die waghalsige Haltung hat das Potential, große Mengen an Macht zu erzeugen. Dadurch ist der Magier in der Lage, Zauber einzusetzen, die viel Macht erfordern oder einen aufgebrauchten Machtvorrat rasch wieder aufzufüllen. Allerdings kann die waghalsige Haltung auch sehr anstrengend sein, wodurch der Magier unter einem größeren Risiko für negative Nebeneffekte leidet. Die waghalsige Haltung eignet sich sehr gut, wenn man rasch große Mengen an Macht erzeugen muss. Außerdem profitieren viele Zauber, die Schaden beim Gegner verursachen davon, wenn man sie in der aggressiven Haltung einsetzt. Details finden sich bei den entsprechenden Aktionen. Waghalsiges Zaubern & Gruppenanspannung Magier, die eine waghalsige Haltung einnehmen, erzeugen normalerweise sehr rasch Macht, setzen sich dabei aber auch enormen geistigen Druck aus. Der Anblick eines Magiers, der rücksichtslos magische Kraft anzieht, kann für seine Mitmenschen sehr beunruhigend sein. Arkane Trickserei Als Teil ihrer Ausbildung erlernen Akademiemagier zahlreiche formalisierte Zauber. Für viele davon stehen im Spiel Aktionen. So hat beispielsweise jeder Feuermagier die Gelegenheit, die Zauber Flammenschlag und Ausbrennen zu erlernen und einzusetzen. Allerdings ist nicht jeder Zauber, den ein Magier einsetzen kann, so mächtig und spektakulär wie derartige Effekte. Lehrlinge beginnen ihre Ausbildung mit wesentlich einfacheren, bescheideneren Effekten. Für einen Zauberlehrling der Feuerakademie könnte es sich dabei beispielsweise um eine simple Aufgabe, wie das Entzünden einer Kerze, handeln. Lehrlinge der Himmelsakademie erlernen oft zuerst einen einfachen Zauber, mit dem sie das Teleskop ihres Meisters polieren können. Viele jüngere Studenten unterweisen Lehrlinge in einem Zaubertrick, mit dem man das Ergebnis eines Würfelwurfs mit "absoluter Sicherheit" vorhersagen kann, nur um die naiven Neulinge im Himmelsorden dann beim Würfelspiel auszunehmen. Sobald diese Lehrlinge ihr Lektion gelernt haben und etwas erfahrener sind, setzen sie die Praxis bei den Lehrlingen der nächsten Generation selbst ein! Studenten des Grauen Ordens amüsieren sich oft, indem sie subtile Veränderungen an ihrem Aussehen vornehmen, beispielsweise ihre Haar- oder Augenfarbe verändern und dann darauf warten, wie lange es dauert, bis ihr Meister oder ein anderer Student davon Notiz nehmen oder ob es sie überhaupt kümmert. Während ein Magier vom Novizen zum erfahrenen und fertig ausgebildeten Lehrling aufsteigt, erlernt er eine Menge nützlicher und auch deutlich stärkerer Zauber. Ein derartiger Lehrling entwickelt allerdings auch eine andere wichtige Fähigkeit - nämlich, wie er seine eigenen magischen Effekte erschaffen kann. Um die zahllosen kleinen nützlichen Effekte abzudecken, die kreative Magiercharakter einsetzen können, gibt es die Aktionskarte Arkane Trickserei. Wie bei Waghalsiges Manöver sind die Auswirkungen von Arkane Trickserei absichtlich sehr offen gehalten. Vertraue als SL bei der Abhandlung dieser Aktion auf deinen gesunden Menschenverstand (so weit man bei der Einschätzung von Zaubern vom gesunden Menschenverstand sprechen kann) und die Erfordernisse der Geschichte. Letztlich entscheidet immer der SL, was mit arkaner Trickserei möglich ist und was nicht. Es folgen zahlreiche Beispiele für mögliche arkane Tricksereien. Es ist dabei auch wichtig, die Philosophien und Einflussbereiche der einzelnen magischen Orden zu berücksichtigen, wenn man beurteilt, was der Magiercharakter der Gruppe mit seinen arkanen Tricksereien anstellen kann und was nicht. Triviale Effekte (kein Wurf erforderlich) Eine Kerze in einer Armlänge Entfernung entzünden; einen münzgroßen Gegenstand in der Handfläche verschwinden lassen; Augen- oder Haarfarbe des Magieanwenders verändern; ein Licht beschwören; eine süß duftende Brise erzeugen: ein Glas Wein einschenken, ohne die Flasche oder das Glas zu berühren; ein Buch an der gewünschten Stelle aufschlagen. Effekte, für die leichte (1W) Würfe auf Zauberkunde erforderlich sind Jede Kerze im Raum auf einmal entzünden oder auslöschen, um jemanden zu erschrecken oder zu überraschen; einen Gegenstand von der Größe eines Buchs verschwinden lassen, während man beobachtet wird; einen Wind heraufbeschwören der Papier herumwirbeln kann; eine Flasche mit vergiftetem Wein bersten lassen, bevor jemand davon trinken kann; jemand anderen dazu bringen, ein Buch zufällig auf jener Seite aufzuschlagen, auf der ein wichtiger Hinweis steht; den Ausgang eines Münzwurfs oder eines anderen trivialen, zufälligen Ereignisses, direkt bevor es eintritt, vorhersagen. Effekte, für die durchschnittliche (2W) Würfe auf Zauberkunde erforderlich sind Ein Feuer entzünden und nähren, damit man nicht erfriert; einen Hasen aus dem Hut zaubern; genug Wind heraufbeschwören, um ein kleines Boot mit geblähten Segeln anzutreiben; einen kleinen Gegenstand von der anderen Seite des Raumes in die Hand fliegen zu lassen, ehe ein Rivale danach greift; das Wetter vorherzusagen. Beachte, dass sich die Schwierigkeit erhöht, wenn es sich um einen bedeutenderen Effekt handelt, beziehungsweise wenn die Konsequenzen eines Scheiterns größer sind. Oft gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund zu würfeln, wenn die Konsequenzen einer gescheiterten arkanen Trickserei ohnehin keine konkreten Auswirkungen im Spiel haben. Wenn allerdings Leben auf dem Spiel stehen, kann der SL einen Schwierigkeitsgrad festlegen, der der Dramatik der Situation angemessen ist. Bedenke auch, ob es sich um einen Oppositionswurf handelt oder nicht. Wenn man etwa einen Gegenstand auf magischem Weg verschwinden lassen will, so könnte der Schwierigkeitsgrad durch die Beobachtung des Wächters bestimmt werden, der darauf aufpasst. Setzt man Feuermagie ein, um einen ungeliebten Höfling so stark zum Schwitzen zu bringen, dass er sich kurz entschuldigt und den Raum verlässt, könnte ein Oppositionswurf gegen die Robustheit oder Disziplin des Höflings angesagt sein, je nachdem, wie der SL die Sache einschätzt. Eingestimmte Gegenstände Während seiner Ausbildung erhält ein Lehrling oft die Aufgabe, seinen persönlichen, eingestimmten Gegenstand zu erschaffen. Eingestimmte Gegenstände sind magische Talismane, die den Magier beim Kanalisieren unterstützen. Ein Charakter, der einen Wurf auf Kanalisieren macht, während er einen Gegenstand hält, der auf seinen Wind der Magie eingestimmt ist, fügt der Würfelzusammenstellung so viele Glückswürfel hinzu, wie der Einstimmungswert des Gegenstandes beträgt. Um von diesem Vorteil zu profitieren, muss der Charakter den eingestimmten Gegenstand in einer oder mit beiden Händen halten. Er erhält den Vorteil des eingestimmten Gegenstandes beispielsweise nicht, wenn er einfach in seinem Rucksack ist. Da man eingestimmte Gegenstände in Händen halten muss, damit sie wirken, werden sie oft so gefertigt, dass man sie auch als Waffe einsetzen kann. Bei einem Großteil der eingestimmten Gegenstände handelt es sich um Stäbe, doch es gibt auch etliche Magier, die eingestimmte Schwerter bevorzugen. Wenn ein eingestimmter Gegenstand verlorengeht oder beschädigt wird, kann man einen Ersatz herstellen, obwohl der Herstellungsvorgang natürlich sehr aufwendig ist. Eingestimmte Gegenstände werden immer in Hinblick auf den zukünftigen Träger hergestellt und ein eingestimmter Gegenstand kann nicht einfach ersetzt werden, indem man den eines anderen Magier an sich nimmt. Ein Lehrling muss in solch einem Fall normalerweise zurück zu seiner Magieakademie reisen und sich der Hilfe eines erfahrenen Magiers versichern, der ihm bei der Herstellung eines Ersatzes zur Hand geht. Magier spielen Es gibt einige Sonderregeln für die Erschaffung eines Magiers oder den Wechsel in eine Magierkarriere, die nicht unbedingt direkt etwas mit Magie oder dem Wirken von Zaubern zu tun haben. Das Talent "Orden" Alle Magier besitzen eine Talentoption für ein Ordenstalent, das davon abhängt, welchen Wind der Magie der Magier kanalisiert und zu welchem Orden er gehört. Alle Magiercharaktere, ob neu erschaffen oder später im Spiel in die Zauberlehrlingskarriere gewechselt, erhalten automatisch und umsonst ein Ordenstalent ihrer Wahl. Dieses Talent gibt dem Magier eine besondere Fähigkeit und bestimmt, welche Zaubersprüche er erlernen und einsetzen kann. Die acht Orden und ihre Lehren sind folgende: * Der Feuerorden lehrt Aqshy, die Lehre des Feuers * Der Himmelsorden lehrt Azyr, die Lehre des Himmels * Der Goldorden lehrt Chamon, die Lehre des Metalls * Der Bernsteinorden lehrt Ghur, die Lehre der Bestien * Der Jadeorden lehrt Ghyran, die Lehre des Lebens * Der Lichtorden lehrt Hysh, die Lehre des Licht * Der Amethystorden lehrt Shyish, die Lehre des Todes * Der Graue Orden lehrt Ulgu, die Lehre des Schattens Kein Magier kann eine zweite Ordenskarte erhalten und es ist verboten, Magie außerhalb des eigenen Ordens zu lernen. Wer es dennoch tut, wird von den Hexenjägern hingerichtet. Zauber lernen Die acht Magieorden lernen, aus jeweils einem der acht Winde der Magie, Macht zu schöpfen und diese zu manipulieren. Das ist die einzige sichere Art und Weise, wie sich der menschliche Geist mit Magie beschäftigen kann. Deshalb darf ein Magier nur Zauber lernen, die auf seinem Wind basieren. Ein Magier darf auf gewöhnliche Weise nur jene Zauber lernen, die das Merkmal Grundlegend haben (und somit für Zaubertricks stehen, die alle Magier lernen können) oder dasselbe Ordensmerkmal wie sein Ordenstalent tragen. Wer kein Magier ist, darf keine Zauber erlernen. Magiererschaffung Ein neu erschaffener Zauberlehrlingscharakter beginnt das Spiel mit Macht kanalisieren und Zauberkunde und darf diese beiden Fertigkeiten durch den Einsatz von Generierungspunkten im Rahmen seiner Charaktererschaffung trainieren. Er kann außerdem auf die Aktionskarten Zaubertrick, Macht kanalisieren, Gegenzauber und Magisches Geschoss zugreifen. Diese Fertigkeiten und Aktionen sind umsonst und kosten ihn keine Erschaffungspunkte. Ein Charakter, der zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt eine Zauberlehrlingskarriere einschlägt, erhält diese Vorzüge nicht. Er muss die Fertigkeiten und Aktionen mühsam erlernen.